


out of nowhere, this feeling of innocence

by soulas



Series: tumblr smols [11]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, this is the softest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulas/pseuds/soulas
Summary: Steven had low expectations for this giant core course he had to take, but it’s only day one and he’s already met a pretty boy whose eyes light up when he talks about his kitten.





	out of nowhere, this feeling of innocence

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh this is 100% based off true events that happened to me the other day, and i'm still reeling from it

Steven can feel his eyes drooping, between the comfy auditorium chairs they’re sitting in and the cool air-conditioning, he can sense that sleep is not far away. He pinches his arm hard, buying himself maybe an extra minute of alertness.

Their professor is saying something about the increasing GDP of their economy and Steven wants to die a little.

His eyes start to wander, looking at his bored classmates around him, and idly wondering if anyone he knows is here. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees the guy sitting next to him. He’d noticed him when he walked in, taking the seat next to him because he didn’t seem too weird or too friendly (and maybe because he thought the guy had pretty eyes, he can admit he’s shallow at times, okay?). They haven’t spoken yet, but as his gaze travels back around, he catches the guy looking at him. 

He smiles. The guy’s eyes widen slightly and he gives Steven a small smile before hastily turning back to his notes.

 _He’s kind of cute_ , Steven thinks to himself, stifling a yawn. He discreetly stretches, letting out a little sigh of relief, and his knees knock into his neighbor’s leg.

“My bad,” Steven says quietly.

“No problem,” the other guy replies, not looking at him.

During a group exercise, Steven secretly hopes that his neighbor will turn towards him, and is delighted when he does. They pair up with another couple of their classmates to work on some mind-numbingly pointless worksheet that they all agree to complete as minimally as possible. Steven learns that the guy’s name is Andrew and that he’s a film major in the same year. They make a little small talk; Andrew lives on campus, about ten minutes from Steven’s apartment, and he has a kitten. 

When the professor calls them back to the lecture, they both turn to face forward in their seats, and Steven is both disappointed and thrilled. He had low expectations for this giant core course he had to take, but it’s only day one and he’s already met a pretty boy whose eyes light up when he talks about his kitten.  

Throughout the lecture, they keep catching each other staring, and by the time the professor has moved on from talking about supply and demand to normative economics, they can’t stop giggling and smiling at the other. 

Andrew grins at a joke Steven whispers to him, and then his whole body shudders. “It’s really cold,” he explains under his breath to Steven. 

“Oh,” Steven says. He unwinds his bomber jacket from where it’s tied around his waist, and shakes it out a little to smooth out the wrinkles. “Here,” he says, passing the jacket over to Andrew.

He doesn’t know if it’s his wishful thinking or the lighting, but he thinks Andrew cheeks color a little when he puts on Steven’s jacket.

“Thanks,” Andrew mutters, throwing a quick smile in Steven’s direction.

Steven is suddenly very glad he did his laundry yesterday and even remembered to spritz a little of his cologne on his jacket.

At the end of class, Andrew hands Steven back his jacket with another flurry of thanks. 

“No problem,” Steven says, retying it around his waist, cinching it perhaps a little tighter than necessary, but there is a cute boy hesitating to leave although he’s all packed up because Steven isn’t ready yet, and he doesn’t care.

“Hey,” Andrew says, and his cheeks are pink. Steven’s a little enchanted. “Can I have your number?”

Steven doesn’t know what rom com he’s fallen into, but he is all for it. “Of course,” he says a little breathlessly, taking Andrew’s offered phone and typing his phone number in. 

“We can share notes and, and stuff like that,” Andrew says quickly.

“And grab coffee sometimes?” Steven asks, giving Andrew his best flirtatious smile.

Andrew face is now completely flushed. “Uh, yeah,” he says quietly. “That’d be nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://sovnly.tumblr.com/)


End file.
